


I have died everyday, waiting for you

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obidala, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Obidala] Aux yeux d'Obi-Wan, Padmé était la plus belle femme de la galaxie. Mais qui était-il aux yeux de sa belle ?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have died everyday, waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;D

Aux yeux d'Obi-Wan, Padmé était la plus belle femme de la galaxie. Normal, il l'admirait avec des yeux d'amoureux.

Tout en elle, de ses yeux noisette brillants de sa joie de vivre, jusqu'à ses longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient en une cascade de boucles parfaites le long de la fine courbure de son dos, en passant par son visage d'albâtre aux traits fins, délicats et nobles – tout en elle la rendait magnifique, et en particulier son tempérament doux et sympathique malgré cette force de caractère insoupçonnée qui faisait d'elle une véritable guerrière.

Mais Padmé n'avait d'yeux que pour Anakin. Obi-Wan voyait souvent le regard de la jeune femme s'illuminer de bonheur à chaque apparition de l'espiègle Jedi.

Le cœur d'Obi-Wan se serrait de tristesse de jalousie dans ces moments-là. Il aurait tellement voulu être à la place d'Anakin, être celui pour lequel le cœur de Padmé battait.

Il l'aimait tant, avait tellement d'admiration pour elle, était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne, était prêt à lui offrir son cœur et à la chérir toute sa vie, mais elle ne s'intéressait à lui que comme amie, et jamais elle ne se donnerait à lui. Et ça faisait mal, son cœur dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus, avant de se briser totalement à la mort de sa bien-aimée.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_... mais elle n'était jamais venue, et elle ne viendra plus jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je sais, c'est guimauve et déprimant, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dégoûtés pour le reste de votre vie. :D
> 
> Réaction ? ;)


End file.
